I Am An Avenger
by LostProcess
Summary: Sasuke, it's life or death. You kill him or he'll kill you." Gets better around chapter 3.ItaDei, NaruSasuNaru, onesided SaiSasu, SasuSui, implied ItaSasu...God, I made Sasuke a whore...Extreme Violence/Gore, Lemons, full stuff inside.
1. Welcome To The Club

Time for the full warning, kiddies: Extreme violence and gore, graphic sexual images, strong language, slight yaoi, drug abuse, very mature themes, disturbing images, and then of course: me! Muhaha ~chokes~

XxXF is a flashback

XxXEF end flashback

XxXFW is a foreword

XxXP is the present

XxXS is a pov switch

XxXTL is a time lapse

Anyway, here's chapter one. Enjoy. Sasuke pov btw.

XxXIAmAnAvengerXxXFW

Everything exists to wear you down. I know, you've probably heard that before, but it's true.

XxXIAmAnAvengerXxXF

I took the cigarette out of my mouth, and blew warm smoke right into his face. It fogged up his goggles, it snaked through his hair. It trickled slowly up past his ears, before it dissipated into the cool night sky.

He laughed and looked at me with his warm, appraising eyes. I felt something inside me twitch, and he smiled at me, filling up my view with his white teeth. He reached up and took the cigarette from my hand, taking a long huff from it.

We were both lying on the beach the rested only a mile from our houses.

"Hey Sasuke," came his voice, filling my ears with its happiness, "where do you think we'll be ten years from now?" He exhaled the mass of smoke out of his nostrils, looking like a raging bull.

"I don't know, Naruto. Though I imagine that it won't be anything like right now." I answered truthfully.

He stared at me with his blue eyes that could even make the sky jealous. "What about us? Do you still think we'll be together like this?"

I sighed and put my hand on his head. "Once again, Naruto, I don't know. I guess only time will tell."

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." When he finished that sentence he curled up in my arms, and we slowly both fell asleep.

XxXIAmAnAvengerXxXFW

I am not your sappy, feeling-burdened protagonist; not anymore. I won't go out of my way to save others, you won't have to listen to long monologues of me talking about what is right and wrong, or good and evil. Furthermore, don't expect much. I don't want your sympathy, nor your feelings of concern. Hell, ignore me if you want, I don't care.

The only reason I exist is to kill. Not to save, but to kill. I cannot lose sight of that. It is my purpose. It is what keeps me alive. Death is my life.

XxXIAmAnAvengerXxXP

The doors to the club hung wide open, like the legs of a freshly popped cherry. The flow of blood being the people streaming in and out of it. I opened the door to my black Shelby GT 500, and stepped out onto the dark streets.

It was nighttime, I remember that. Somewhere around 11:30. I had just gotten back to the club from an assassination I was sent to do. Some poor bastard clogging up the arteries of life. No one will miss him.

The club(ClimaXXX) was surprisingly busy. The line on the red carpet to get in was getting choked with the number of feet on it. The bouncers where having a hard time just keeping back the flow of people.

I walked calmly up to the bouncers and got their attention.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of them asked--a big fat one holding a bag of chips.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I've got business with Asuma."

The fat one quickly apologized and pulled the red rope back.

"Go right in, sir."

I kept silent as I walked past him and into the club. Once inside, I held my mouth shut. The atmosphere could fuck a mother pig in the ass and kill it; not to be reminiscent of anything in _Lord of the Flies_ though. Placed strategically against the furthest wall from the entrance was a line of topless pole dancers, enticing unlucky fucks inside the club to waste all their time and money. Some sex-filled music was blaring over obnoxiously loud speakers stringed up in the roof of the club. It was typical. The club was named ClimaXXX after all. Well, they sure keep up to their name.

I picked my way to the back of the club, and went through a door hidden behind the central dancing stage. I was suddenly in a long hallway filled with smoke and women fucking guys who looked like their mother spat them out when they were born. I ignored them and followed the hallway down to the very end, knocking twice on a metal door. A slit opened in the middle of the door, and two eyes stared at me.

"Sasuke," came a man's voice. "we weren't expecting you until a little later." He opened the door and let me in. The doorway opened into a room with five doors piercing its sides.

"It was an easier job than I thought it would be." I replied as he closed the door.

The man frowned. "Okay, well, Asuma's in the back."

I took the leftmost doorway and stepped through it, not bothering to respond to him. I followed that hallway until I reached another door. I turned the doornob and slid into the room. All the lights were out, and I heard the soft panting of two women.

"Sasuke, is that you?" came a voice from the dark.

"Yeah." I said.

"Great. Get off me, bitches." I saw two lumps raise themselves out of the dark. I opened the door, and they walked past me, naked, out into the hall.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." One of them whispered as she touched my shoulder. I shrugged her off, closed the door, and turned on the light.

Asuma was sitting naked on a large, king-sized bed. The bed was most of the room; the only other piece of furniture was a dresser that I knew held many varieties of lube and sex toys. The man was overly hairy, like someone dumped charcoal all over him.

"So Sasuke, I trust that this last assignment went well?" He asked, pumping himself.

I chose to ignore it. "Yes. One Mr. Sarutobi is now dead."

"Ah, my boy, I knew I could count on you. Your money is in the top drawer over there." He gestured to the dresser.

I crossed the room to get it, feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

"Say Sasuke," his slightly panting voice said to me, "Have you ever experienced the feeling of a nice cock up your ass?"

I knew what was going here, so I decided to lie. "No, I have never felt a cock in my ass." I got the money from the drawer and stuffed it into a pocket in the inside of my trenchcoat.

I heard him sigh. "Well, I'll throw in an extra ten thousand if you'll sit on my cock." I could still hear him jerking himself off.

I didn't bother to turn my back. I lifted my desert eagle out of its holster on my right hip and took a silencer out of a pocket in my trenchcoat. As I fitted the silencer to the muzzle, I replied. "I don't think I need an extra ten thousand, Asuma."

"Twenty thousand then."

"No."

I was spun around by one of his massive hands, luckily I had finished fitting it and I hid the gun in my trenchcoat. "SIT ON MY MOTHERFUCKING COCK, UCHIHA!" He screamed. He brought his other hand to the back of my head and pulled it down to his penis. What an idiot. I took his cock in my mouth—and bit it. I bit through, completely severing the veins and arteries in it. His head came off in my mouth.

He pushed me away and fell back onto the bed, screaming. "MOTHERFUCKER. MY MOTHERFUCKING COCK. YOU'LL MOTHERFUCKING PAY FOR THIS, UCHIHA." He continued to grasp his bloody stump while I spit out the portion I had bit off from it.

I put one foot on the bed and aimed my gun down at him. "Shut the fuck up." I said before firing at his head. The bullet punctured his left eye-socket, and his brain matter exploded onto the wall behind him. Blood gushed out of the eye-socket and leaked onto the bed, turning it red. I picked up my foot before the blood could get on my boots. I was just glad my trenchcoat was black. Blood doesn't show up on black; black swallows blood up, devouring all trace of it.

I left the club as fast as I could, paying no attention to the advertisements about tonight being orgy night. I shoved past the bouncers and jumped into my car. I swiftly stuck the key in the ignition and turned it, revving it up.

By that time the bouncers had gotten wind of what happened. They both looked at me. They raised their hands up, as if offering a bloody sacrifice. But little did they know my simile was exactly what they wanted. They brought their arms down, and miniature pistols appeared in each of their hands. The potato chip bag started to fall to the ground.

I had to pull my key out of the ignition. Not good for my baby.

I reached into the backseat of the car and pulled an AK-47 from under the seat cover. I threw it out of the back window as I jumped out of the car. My left foot hit the ground first, and I rotated counter-clockwise on it, ducking below the flying gun. I stood up and reached out, grabbing the gun with my right hand.

They had yet to pull their triggers.

I pulled the AK into action, and bullets went flying towards the bouncers. The bullets punctured the bag of potato chips, and I still hadn't put down my right foot. But by now, the bullets had already found refuge in the bouncers' chests. Blood spiraled sideways out from them, splattering on the faces of the shocked people waiting in line, matting their hair and infecting their systems. I set my right foot down finally, and heard a soft crunch. I looked down to see the potato chip bag below my foot. A chip had fallen into the street, so I picked it up. I shoved it into my mouth. God, it's been so long since I've had one of these.

"A bit too salty." I said. I threw the AK into the backseat of my car just when I heard the sirens. "Fuck." I said to the reeling night air. I jumped to the front seat and turned the key in the ignition, listening to my car purr. "Get me out of here." I said to the dashboard, switching into first right when the flashing lights entered the rear-view mirror.

I hit the gas just as the cop cars turned the corner, shooting down the pedestrian-clogged street. I hoped I would have gotten out of there before the saw me, but it was to late. Their headlights hooked onto my bumper like a fishing hook, waiting to reel me in.

I pushed the horn a few times, making the people scatter like ants as I flew down the street. They ran out from under my tires, clinging to their lives. I shifted into second. I rolled down my window and took a pack of ciggs out of my pocket. I put the pack in my mouth and flipped open the glove box with my left hand, taking out a lighter. Using my tongue, I pulled a cigarette out of the pack. I flicked the lighter and lit up the cigarette. Ah, that familiar sweet flavor. I took a hard left and shifted into third.

I didn't stay in third long. After fifty yards I shifted to fourth, and pressed down on the gas pedal. I could still hear the cops' sirens, piercing and polluting the night air. I checked the review mirror and sure enough, they were right behind me. A bullet whizzed past my head, so I checked the mirror again. The goddamn idiots were shooting at me.

I have to find some way to lose them. I can't have holes in my car, especially when I just got it fixed; my mechanic would chew my head off. Let me see, two blocks over there's a ramp to get onto the bridge. Perfect.

I drifted left and went straight for two blocks. Then, when I was turning right to get onto the bridge, a car rammed into me. The tail of my car swerved and hit a parked car. Damn! I got control of my car before too much damage could be done though. Finally, I could see the sign for the bridge.

I took the left ramp, swerving into traffic like an arrow through Johnny's head. Cars honked and old women yelled at me through their glass prisons, but I ignored them. The sirens were still right behind me. Seventy yards into the bridge, I found the reason why I led them onto it. Over to the left side of the bridge, construction was being done to repair old cables. That was how I was going to get away. Right behind the construction were the cables that functioned as the supports for the bridge.

I headed toward the construction, taking notice of the truck providing me with a good angle to jump. It gave me the perfect opportunity the get away from the cops. I was going to take that opportunity.

I hit the gas, making sure my car was as fast as it was going to go before I hit the truck. Seventy, eighty, eighty-five. I was barely pushing ninety when I hit the truck. I was launched into the air, the tires on my car spinning like razorblades. The car hit the cables hard, following them up to the high support on the bridge. As it slid, I turned out of my window and pulled out my Desert Eagle. The silencer was still fitted onto the barrel. The cops were getting out of their cars—the idiots. I fired off rounds into five of them, watching as the bullets screamed through their heads, creating bloody rain that soaked the pavement five yards around. Blood was still pumping heartily from the gaping holes in their heads as their bodies fell, becoming one with the red tide below them. Even from the distance that I was from them, I could still see the brain matter leaking out.

I shot one more person before the construction equipment got in my way, blocking me from delaying any more of them. Shit. But by now, my car was shooting off the right side of the cable, tipping, and threatening to fall into the traffic below.

"It's better to stop it before it starts." I said to myself before throwing my weight to the right side of the car. It flipped off of the cable, rotated 720 degrees lengthwise, then landed right-side-up on another car. I fueled it, and I was shot over the car. I landed back on the pavement, then drove past the bridge. Once a few blocks away, I pulled into a narrow alleyway, and parked the car. I took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car, moving slow so as not to aggravate any bones I might have broken, which I doubt happened.

I shut the door to my car and followed the alleyway until I came to a small door. I knocked twice, and blinked as a slit in the door opened, revealing two black eyes staring out of me.

"What took you so long, Sasuke?"

XxXregnevAnAmAIXxX

Chapter 1 is over.


	2. Connections

Here it is...Chapter 2.

Furthermore, I am shortening the XxXIAmAnAvengerXxX thingies to just XxXP or whatever.

And there's now XxXL which is a location/situation change.

On with the chapter

P.S. To fully enjoy this chapter, listen to Combichrist-Like To Thank My Buddies once Sasuke pulls out his sword. No sooner, no later than that.

XxXP

"Sai, just let me in. I don't have time for the usual bullshit." I said, pulling out a .45 and pointing it through the slit.

"Whoa! Okay, okay, just get that thing out of the door." he said,smiling at me.

I pulled the gun out of the slit, and he opened the door. I walked through it into the hallway of a large mansion. White cascaded the walls, and the smell of freshly-cleaned upholstery clogged my nose and invaded my brain. The hallway was dark, for I wasn't completely in the mansion yet. This was an offshoot of the main building, mainly used for storage. I could see by the amount of cloth covered items that they still hadn't found time to renovate it.

Sai motioned to me, and I followed him down the hallway.

"I still think it's a wonder that we are able to keep this place hidden in the heart of the city,don't you, Sasuke." he said, trying obviously to start a conversation.

"Hn." was my response, and the edges of his smile turned down at that, like the corners of a parachute carrying a man two thousand feet down to the subtle earth. But his smile returned to its false stature in an instant.

"Yes, it is a marvel." By that time we had already come into the foyer, which wasn't so much of a foyer as a cavern. Two large staircases wound themselves around the room, like a snake around its prey. A walkway on the upper level connected the two staircases. They resided on either side of the room. A door stood dead center between them. On the floor, tucked tightly between the two staircases, were three couches seated in a circle. In the middle of these couches was a table on which three machine guns were situated in a triangle. Flowers were stuck in the ends of the barrels, apparently the structure served as the centerpiece of the table.

"It fuckin' suits the place." I said under my breath. Sai turned around, apparently having heard me.

"Hmm? Did you say anything?" He asked, cocking his head and smiling...He makes me sick.

"No."

"All right then. You'll be taking the left staircase today, Sasuke." I opened my mouth to speak, but he put up his hand. "Before you remark, allow me to explain. Yes, you usually take the right staircase." His eyes darkened. "But unfortunately, due to recent circumstances the master had to move to the left wing of the mansion. Do not ask about it, for it is a touchy subject with the master. I can and will only tell you that there was an explosion. Now, if I have answered all questions that you may have had," his smile widened "please proceed up the left staircase!" He finished, bowing before he left the room and disappeared behind a door.

I looked after him for about two seconds, then walked to the left wing. Once up the staircase I was immediately confronted by two splitting passages. Well, he did say go to the left wing. I walked down the left passage for a ways until I came to a large brown door.

"Here it is." I said to myself, then I knocked and opened the door. I was met with the sight of two muzzles pointed at my eyes. Soon after that was the sound of two safety's being turned off.

"Come, come boys. You know Sasuke." The two muzzles retracted out of my sight, and the door was opened wider. "Come in Sasuke, and have a seat; I've been waiting for you."

I walked in and took a seat in a high-backed Victorian style chair."Good to see you again, Konan."

She smiled. "Please, call me 'master'."

XxXL,S

Deidara walked quickly down the hallway, his footsteps reverberating coldly off of the steel walls. He arrived at a door and opened it, closing it behind him and kneeling before a person sitting in a chair in a corner of the room he had just entered. He was reading a newspaper and was wearing dark sunglasses, making it impossible to see his eyes. Next to him was a table, piled on top of which were every week's Sunday paper for the past year.

The man folded down the newspaper he was reading and looked him.

"Oh, it's you, Deidara." The man set down the newspaper on the giant pile and fixed his trenchcoat so that it shrouded his body. "Your report, if you would."

Deidara knew he wasn't really giving him a choice."Yes, sir. The east division is ready. Their project should do the exact amount of damage you calculated it would. As for the west division, their project is not going along so smoothly. Due to gang activity in their area, the project has been damaged. They say they will need time to rebuild it--"

"Time, I've given them enough time." The man slammed his fist down on the armrest of the chair. "But...yes, I can spare them some more time. Continue with your report."

"Yes, sir. The north and South divisions are both ready and in position."

"And the bridge?"

"Fully wired. Waiting for your signal."

"You've done good Deidara, just one more thing, how is Sasuke?"

"He is alive. One of our women placed a tracking device on him when he was in the club ClimaXXX. Since then he crossed the bridge and is now sitting in the drawing room of _that _mansion."

"_That _mansion? Hmm, I was just planning for my men to give her another visit. Deidara, dispatch the group I prepared earlier and tell them to go straight to that mansion."

Deidara stood up. "And their orders, sir?"

The man looked at him. "Kill anything that moves."

XxXL,S

"So Sasuke, I hear that you killed Asuma." Konan said, taking out a cigarette and beckoning to one of the four bodyguards situated around the room, who promptly lit it up for her. "Oh, I'm sorry, would you like one too, Sasuke?" She handed me the pack.

"Thanks." I said as I took one. I went to grab my lighter but the guard who lighted Konan's grabbed my hand and lit it up for me. "Thank you." I said in an agitated tone. I turned to Konan. "How did you know that I killed him? That only happened last night."

"Sasuke, I have people everywhere, and in this city, news travels fast. The point is, you rid me of one of my enemies, for that I thank you."

I shrugged. "It was nothing. Where is Pein?"

She shifted her legs. "Ooh, rather to the point today, are we?"

"I need to speak with him." By the our smoke was gathered near the ceiling, clogging the lights and rendering the fan, which was on high, useless. The stale air was just pushed around and around the room with no escape.

"Well, I'm sorry, but he isn't here at the moment. You'll have to speak your troubles to me."

I glared at her. "I don't have any troubles."

She laughed, a hollow sound that clogged the light along with the smoke. "Your drive, Sasuke, is fueled by trouble. Without your struggle, you wouldn't be half the man you are now." she laughed again. "and you say you don't have trouble?"

"Shut up." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Ooh, temper, temper. Now tell me, what do you need?"

I sighed. "I need information."

"Information? On the whereabouts of--"

"Yes." I said, interrupting her, "On the location of that person."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but as of this moment, I have no useful information for you."

A man crashed into the door and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened only the tiniest bit, but that was enough for me.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I spoke too soon. I do have useful information for you. Right now there are men breaking into this mansion." I pulled out my sword from its sheath on my back.

"Then I'll be going." I said. Her arm reached out and stopped me before I could reach the door though.

"I wasn't finished. When you get out to your car, follow the alleyway to it end, then take your first left, your third right and your next two lefts. There is someone waiting for you."

I frowned. "All right. I'll go." I opened the door this time when she stopped me again.

"And Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Take Sai with you. He needs to get out more."

"Fine." I ran out of the door before she could say anything else.

Once I shut the door, I found myself alone in the hallway. Everything was quiet. Nothing moved. I lifted the sword up a notch, getting into a defensive stance. I moved my left foot, and started to move. Three real steps into the hallway, and I realized something I hadn't noticed before: The entire right wall of the hallway was pure glass with a curtain pulled along it's length.

"Shit." I mumbled, just as the first person crashed through the glass. The person looked around, and then spotted me. "Here we go." I said, bringing the sword up and swinging it back down severing his head. The veins in the man's neck erupted, gushing blood out onto the wall opposite the glass. "Sorry Konan," I said as four more popped through the glass, "but I'm gonna have to redecorate a bit."

I charged forward, holding the sword straight out in front of me. The sword pierced the man's armor , penetrating his stomach and running straight though his back. I brought my arm up, and watched as the sword sliced through the man's ribcage. Halfway up though, it got stuck.

"Fuck." I said. The other attackers were running towards me.

The man impaled on my sword coughed up blood on my coat. "You're dead." I just smiled and reached to the bottom of the hilt of the sword and a small button. Tiny razor-blade sharp spikes shot out along the length of the edge of the sword, and I used them to saw through the man's bones until the blade shot out of the top of his head. His body curved as the two top-halves fell away from each other.

The other men jumped over my head. I grabbed one's ankle with my left hand and slammed him down on the ground. I heard his head crack on the merciless tile. After that, I drilled my sword through his right eye. Blood spurted up along the blade of my sword. That was okay, it could be cleaned.

That was when the bullet pierced my left arm. Blood flew by my face as I turned to see the man who had fired the bullet. He had a grin on his face.

I reached down to my left hip with my right hand and pulled out the desert eagle there. Huh, the silencer was still on it. Good thing I reloaded it though. I shot a bullet into his forehead and turned around. I was done here.

As I walked by, I yanked my sword out of the man's eye and wiped it on his armor. Once it was clean, I put it back in its sheath and walked to the end of the hallway. I was at the point where it split into two hallways when I noticed Sai down the right hallway. He was just finishing an enemy by slicing off the upper part of his head with a miniature sword. He walked to me when he saw me.

I motioned for the foyer and he nodded. We both ran out to the walkway and surveyed the damage. Konan's henchmen were fighting hoards of men piling through the front door of the mansion. They had also broken the windows to allow more of them in. As I watching what happened down below, I noticed Sai out of the corner of my eye cutting a man's neck. There were more men on the staircase behind the falling man.

"Sai, we need to go."

He just looked back at me and smiled. "All right then, lead the way, Mr. Uchiha."

I walked up to the railing at the edge of the walkway and rested my right hand on it. I then swung myself over the edge and fell down the twenty feet to the floor below. I ducked behind a couch as soon as I landed, dodging multiple bullets flying through the arm. I heard a soft buzzing noise as the bullets hit the couch, it sounded like a hornet's stinger piercing smooth human flesh.

I lifted my hand up and emptied the rest of the clip blindly. Once done with that, I shoved the gun back into its holster. I needed a different weapon against them. Something close. Something with a lot of bullets...the centerpiece.

I jumped over the couch and ran to the table, tugging one of the three machine guns off of it. I turned off the safety on it and started firing. Luckily, bullets started shooting out of the barrel. Trust Konan to have real guns as a centerpiece.

The bullets went flying through the air, piercing and cutting through the invading men. I ran to the right, trying to get to the hallway as soon as possible. Two steps away from the entrance a man jumped out in front of me, his gun tight in his hands. I batted it aside with the machine gun and but the barrel up to the man's face.

"Fuck off." I said before I pulled the trigger, watching bullets invade his skull like bulls in a city street. Blood poured out of him as I stepped around him and ran down the hallway. When I got to the end, Sai was holding the door open.

"Ready to go?" He said, smiling.

I walked past him and unlocked my car, jumping into the driver's seat. "Just get in the car." I said.

He closed the mansion door behind him and opened the car door, sliding into the seat like a snake. "Do you remember your directions?"

I sent him a glare. "First left, third right, next two lefts. That sound right to you?" I said, his false demeanor was getting annoying.

"Yes."

I revved up the engine and hit the gas, ready to be as far away from that mansion as I could."

XxXS

The door in the middle of the walkway opened, and a figure stepped out. He had on a dark black hat that shaded his face, and the rest of his outfit was black. The men that Sasuke didn't kill stopped and saluted him. He just waved his hand, and the continued on into the rest of the mansion.

He looked up to the walkway to see Konan descending, taking the stairs one at a time.

"Hello Konan." The man said, grinning beneath his hat.

Konan stopped and looked at him. "Did you hear everything?" She asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it herself.

"Bad habit." the man said, his grin widening.

"Did you hear it or not?"

"Yeah, I heard it."

Konan sucked on the cigarette some more before she talked again. "Why are you even here?"

"Aw, I wouldn't want to miss seeing my little Sasu-chan, would I?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Sasu-chan? I'll have to call him that the next time I see him."

"Konan, please, the next time you see him he will be dead because I will have killed him."

She exhaled smoke out of her nostrils. "I wouldn't doubt that...Naruto."

AAAIXxXIAAA

Chapter 2 end.

I'm thinking I wanna change the pov around a bit. I was thinking about third person for next chapter...hmm...yep, I'll do that.

Anyway, sorries for the wait. I can only write when I'm in the mood. Like, if I'm not in the mood, it turns out suckish. For the end of this chapter, I was in the mood and I had great stimulation (see song in beginning)

So what's up with Naruto? Where are Sasuke and Sai headed? Who will they meet? And why the hell do my feet smell so good? All this and more, coming in future chapters!


	3. Remember Hello?

Chapter 3; what a glorious and monumental achievement. 3...as in "threesome." this threesome of chapters might just wind up breaking the mold for all other threesomes...

...I'll stop now. That was just getting weird. Anyway, chapter 3!!!!!

XxXF-Flashback XxXEF-End Flashback XxXFW-Foreword XxXP-Present Time XxXS-pov switch XxXTL-Time Lapse

I couple these things up a bunch.

"**Zetsu's other half"**

Reader beware, there's boy love down there.

XxXP

The flat was stifling. Simply stifling. The kind of stifling the makes the ocean pale in comparison to the sweat dripping off of your back. Sai was seated in a chair three feet from the bed where Sasuke lay. Sasuke had a bandage around his left arm from the bullet it received. He was currently shirtless though. Sai was reading a book and occasionally remarking about some quirk or flaw in the plot or characters.

Sai looked up from his book. "I do think my master has been very kind to you, don't you think?" He said, smiling. "To have hooked us up with such accommodations as these...It's simply marvelous." His tone was almost sarcastic. He snapped the book shut. "What are you trying to achieve? What is your purpose, Sasuke; your drive for living?" he said, drastically changing the topic of his monologue.

Sasuke was silent and stared at the spinning ceiling fan. It undulated and twisted to drive back the heat. The blades of the fan were just that—blades. If Sasuke locked onto one of the blades with his eyes, he could see that they were serrated down to the very ring that held them together. He suspected that it was the weapon that Zetsu used in battle. It looked efficient enough, and probably had a boomerang effect to it. But to use it as a ceiling fan?...

"Sasuke?" Sai asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Sasuke turned his head toward him, his eyes taking on a slight burgundy hue. "My purpose? My drive for living? What I'm trying to achieve? Revenge, to answer all three of your questions. Now go back to your book, unless you don't want eyes to read with."

Sai just smiled and turned his head to the side. "Okay." Sai opened the book up to the exact page he was on before. His eyes drifted down to the page before he was lost inside of it.

A knock on the door sounded, and it opened to reveal the man who had taken them in. Zetsu walked into the room carrying a tray in his arms. He had on a long black cloak with three red stripes running down the middle of it. The stripes on the left and right sides branched off to run down the sleeves. Zetsu's skin was pale green, which made him look as if he was sick.

"Time for your medicine, Sasuke" Zetsu said. **"This is the last bunch." **Zetsu had a split personality. Which didn't matter much to Sasuke or Sai.

When they had arrived two days ago at Zetsu's door, he was less than happy to see them. In fact, Sasuke had had to explain that Konan sent them to keep his head from getting chopped off. Once they were inside, they had to walk around numerous bones hanging from the ceiling. Sai asked what they were for, so Zetsu pulled one and a Baretta fell down from the ceiling pointed at the door. He pulled another one and the TV in a corner of the room turned on. He pulled it again to turn it off.

He had taken care of Sasuke's arm first, pulling the bullet out of his arm and then wrapping bandages around his arm. Once finished with that, he had given Sasuke medicine which made him immediately fall asleep.

"He'll need the rest." Zetsu had said to Sai. **"He does look like the stubborn type, he'd probably rush out of here tomorrow without the wound healing if we hadn't administered the drug."**

"Drug?" Sai had asked.

"Yes, the drug; otherwise he'd still be awake now."

So now here Zetsu was, walking into the room with his tray of medication.

"I don't need anymore. I feel perfectly fi--" his sentence was cut off as Zetsu's hand invaded his mouth. Zetsu pushed the pills to the back of his mouth, and Sasuke's body instinctively swallowed them. Zetsu removed his hand.

"Bastard." Sasuke said, wiping some saliva off of his chin.

"**It's for your own good, idiot." **Zetsu turned and smiled to Sai before he walked out of the room.

Once the door closed, Sai was left looking at a rapidly falling asleep Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" he tempted, to see if the man could still respond.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke smiled. "How could I forget?"

XxXF

Sasuke ran out of the big black car as soon as it stopped. He waited for his blond-headed best friend to get out of the car before he grabbed his hand and pulled him up the steps toward the large mansion. Naruto protested a bit, but Sasuke ignored him. He was just too happy to be visiting his friends Nagato and Yahiko again. It had been almost a whole month since he had last seen them, and he was eager to show them Naruto. He hadn't been able to bring Naruto the last time he had visited them, because Naruto had been on vacation. Sasuke remembered the quick flash of sadness that had come over him when he heard that Naruto couldn't come, but that was all in the past now.

"C'mon, Naruto!" he said, dragging the blond up the steps and to the front door. He raised his free hand and banged on the door loudly. "C'mon, let us in already!!" he pressed the call button to the right side of the door. "C'mon!"

A voice fizzled in through the speaker above the button. "Oh, Master Sasuke, is that you?" Master Sasuke. Sasuke loved it when the butlers called him that. They did so because he was at the mansion so often that they viewed him as one of the family.

"Yeah! Could you let us in?" he asked, eager to get inside.

"Us?" came the voice again.

"I brought my friend Naruto!" he answered. Naruto yelled out from behind him. "Hi!"

"Oh, all right. I'm unlocking the door now."

Sasuke opened the door as soon as the butler had finished talking. The door swung open, and Sasuke ran inside still holding onto Naruto's hand. The were in the front room of the mansion now, and Sasuke yelled for his friends. "Yahiko! Nagato!"

Almost immediately the sound of feet pounding on marble filled Sasuke an Naruto's ears. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke was looking up at the top of the stairs expectantly, so Naruto followed his gaze just in time to catch thew sight of two kids appearing at the top of the stairs. One of the kids had a head full of bright orange hair, the other's hair was dark black.

The kids bounded down the stairs and each of them called out Sasuke's name as they pounced on him. That made Naruto feel a little weird, made him feel like he didn't want them to be on Sasuke.

"Hey guys!" Sasuke cried out. "It's been like a month."

Yahiko and Nagato both sat up on him. "Yeah," the orange-haired boy said, "and you didn't call or send us any email or anything." Nagato decided to chime in: "Yeah, we kinda wondered what you were doing 'cause whenever we called or sent you something you never replied back."

"Sorry, I was spending most of my time with..." Sasuke's eyes widened, and he pushed the brothers off of him. He got up and ran the few steps over to Naruto, lacing his fingers through Naruto's right hand, which he then proceeded to lift up into the air. "Guys, I want you to meet my best friend Naruto!"

Hi Naruto!" said the orange haired boy, "I'm Yahiko!" He pointed to the black-haired boy. "This is my brother Nagato!"

Naruto took his hand out of Sasuke's and put both of his hands behind his head. "Hi!...Hey, do you guys have any ramen here?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah! We could get the butlers to make some for you. Hey, come on and see our game room!" Yahiko said, turning and motioning for Naruto to follow.

"Okay!" Naruto said, and he and the brothers ran up the steps, leaving Sasuke standing alone in the entrance hall.

As Sasuke stood there, he was just thinking how great it was the brothers instantly liked Naruto. They could be pretty picky at times with who they hung out with. A couple minutes passed, and then he realized he was all alone.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" he shouted, running up the right staircase. Just as he turning the corner at the top of the stairs, he bumped into someone, head-on. He closed his eyes from the impact. Then, the feeling of something soft against his lips registered into his brain, and he opened his eyes. Sasuke was looking into the long lashes of a boy with luscious black hair. The boys lips were pressed against Sasuke's own; and they just stood there for a minute, not fully registering what had happened—until Naruto bounded out of the room ten feet from where they stood frozen.

As Naruto looked upon the scene, something hit him, smacked him in the face. Sasuke shouldn't be kissing the other boy, his brain screamed at him. He shouldn't be kissing anyone!

Naruto walked forward and pulled the two ravens heads apart. Sasuke blinked at him, and then regained his posture. The other boy still looked a little frazzled.

"What were you doing?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked at him. "I was just rounding the corner at the top of the stairs when...he bumped into me.

The other boy finally recovered and broke into a huge smile. "Hi, I'm Sai, nice to meet you."

Sasuke looked at him, and then he laughed. "Hi, I'm Sasuke and this is Naruto."

Sai's smile grew wider. "Sorry about that. I was kinda in a hurry."

"It's nothing; I was kinda in a rush too. I gotta be going though."

Sai walked past them. "Okay, see you later then."

Naruto hated what he was seeing and hearing. Both of them were just talking and acting like nothing had happened. That made Naruto even angrier—didn't the jerk realize he had just taken Sasuke's first kiss? Naruto wanted to...make bad stuff happen to him for that.

Sasuke, noticed Naruto shaking and said: "What's wrong?"

Naruto calmed down. "Nothing." his face lit back up. "C'mon to the game room! There's bunches of ramen and cool stuff in there!!" Now the situation was reversed, and Naruto was dragging Sasuke.

XxXEF

"You took forever to recover from that, Sai." Sasuke said, drowsiness pulling at his eyelids.

"It _was_ my first kiss you know." Sai grinned.

"What did you have to do after that?"

"Hm? Oh, I had to be inaugurated as an official butler for the family." Sai answered, but Sasuke didn't hear him, he was already out on the bed. Sai saw this, and went back to his book. Sasuke would never know, but he would always be there, watching over him.

XxXTL

Sai stretched himself over the sleeping Sasuke, letting his weight rest on him. He matched his breath to the sleeping Sasuke's, lowering his heartbeat so that it would not wake him up. He raised a hand to trace along Sasuke's face. His pale fingers brushed the raven locks, and he rested his hand at the back of Sasuke's head. He used his other hand to travel down Sasuke's body. Once his hand had reached a nipple, he rubbed it, and got the satisfaction of Sasuke moaning in his sleep. Sasuke's mouth opened, and he exhaled a large breath. Sai looked at Sasuke's open mouth as it closed, wondering if those lips were just as soft as he remembered. Yes, it had been a little over ten years ago, but Sai would never completely forget the quaint feel of Sasuke's lips against his own. He had wanted to have that feeling again for too long now. Sai rubbed his nipple again, causing Sasuke's mouth to open once more. While he hand the chance, Sai lowered his head and plunged his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. He tasted wonderful. Sai explored him fully, mapping out every single edge of that beautiful cavern. He kissed Sasuke to him, pressing himself onto him more, causing Sasuke's eyes to snap open.

Sasuke took one second to register Sai on top of him and in his mouth, then he snaked his right arm between them and flung Sai off of him. Sai crashed into the table, but he didn't stop there: he hit the wall back-first. The indent Sai made in the wall was the size of an office desk. Plaster rained down to the floor, and Sai's body convulsed as it hit the floor.

"What the fuck were you doing, Sai?" Sasuke asked, wiping off his chin from where some of Sai's spit still remained. Sai coughed, and then sat up, holding his chest.

"I think the real question here is how did you get so strong?" Sai said, half smiling.

"Don't fucking avoid the question." Though it was true. Sasuke couldn't have normally thrown Sai like that.

Sai coughed again. "Well, we were reminiscing about when we first met, I just thought--"

"That what? I liked that? It was funny. An event. It's not a life-long dream to be pursued...Shit, Now we'll have to wait for your ribs to heal. One more setback." Sasuke was fishing for a shirt when Zetsu came through the door.

"What happened?" he asked. **"What the fuck's up with the noise?"**

"Nothing." Sasuke said, finding a shirt and putting it on.

The doorbell rang. Zetsu turned. "Finally. Sasuke, come with me." Sasuke got up and followed Zetsu to the front door. Zetsu opened it, and a strange sight met Sasuke's eyes.

A man with blue skin stood in front of him. He was dressed in a long black cloak and wore blood black boots. He carried a large sword on his back, and had gills on either side of his neck.

"Zetsu; long time no see."

"Kisame." Zetsu acknowledged him.

"I brought what you asked for." He took a large package out from underneath his cloak.

"Thank you."

Sasuke was still staring at the man, who finally noticed. "Don't ask how, Sasuke Uchiha. There's a lot to this world you have no idea about."

"**Shut it." **Zetsu said. Kisame laughed. "All right."

"Are you staying. Kisame?" Zetsu asked. Sasuke half hoped he was, just to give him the chance to try to figure out what he was.

"Nope; sorry. But I should tell you, Itachi's men are on the way here." He waved. He walked a few steps away from the door, and then suddenly, and disturbingly vanished into thin air.

Sasuke was frozen. Partly because of then man's disappearing act, and partly because of the mention of his brothers name. Well, mostly because of the mention of his brothers name.

"There's no time to be shocked, Sasuke, you have to leave." Zetsu said. Sasuke nodded, and then headed back into the room where Sai had propped himself up into a chair. Sasuke finally regained himself.

"Those broken ribs will have to wait, Sai." Sai looked up at him in confusion.

"We're leaving now."

XxXEND

Woot, another chapter out...but I do believe that I'm evil. I mean, a cliffhanger?

Anyway, till next time!! R&R!


	4. Fire

I am really, **really** sorry about the huge long wait. School happened. Then I was **UBER** depressed and was concentrating more on my wrists than my writing. Then Gin(one of my inners) calmly started to go about fucking up my life. I hate him...but he's still like my fave character in Bleach. Yeah...oh! And I really, really hurt some people because I couldn't control my mouth, so I've been working hard to fix that, cuz, I really don't want my friends of two years(the longest time I've kept friends) to start hating me...And then Gin started fucking up my renovations with that too!!!! Not to blame him cuz he's inside me so I'm really blaming me...but yeah.

~mood swing~

Anyway, Onto the Fourth!!!!! With major happy hippo cookies of death!!!!

XxXF-Flashback XxXEF-End Flashback XxXFW-Foreword XxXP-Present Time XxXS-pov switch XxXTL-Time Lapse XxXL – Location/Situation change

And woah! Teasing lemon.

XxXFW

It's been nearly eight years since I last saw my little brother. His face...I will never forget it. The horror creeping up past his nose to rest soundly in his eyes. The terror gripping his lower lip, swinging it back and forth, up and down.

And then there was his body. His sweet, innocent body. His skin so soft that to touch it should be a crime. His flesh so deliciously pale...

It's been nearly eight years since I last saw my little brother, and nearly eight years since I've craved him this much.

XxXP

Itachi smoked his cigarette calmly, blowing the smoke he inhaled out through his nose, creating swirls of molten hydrogen spinning through the air. The swirls turned and twisted, three of the swirls curled toward each other and formed three tomoes circling each other in the air. Itachi smiled and took another drag. "Deidara, you can stop." The pressure around his waist let up, and Itachi zipped up his fly with one hand while clinging to his cigarette with the other. Deidara backed up and wiped off his mouth.

"Deidara, how is the West division coming with their project?" Itachi asked, his words slithering out of his mouth like a snake poised to strike at the neck of an innocent child. Deidara flinched.

"Well..." he looked down. "...they're...still not done. But they're very close!! I swear!"

The cigarette turned to ash in Itachi's hand, the glowing scent of the nicotine still hanging in the air. "What the fuck? I gave them more time." Deidara tried to say something, but Itachi cut him off. "no, I think I can spare a few more days..." he gave Deidara a smile. "Two days. They have exactly two days."

Deidara looked a little confused, then his visible eye widened. "But, in two days...you really want to mark this glorious event on that day?! This glorious presentation of art?!"

Itachi lifted a pack of cigarettes off of the table next to the chair he was sitting in and took one out. Deidara immediately lit it for him. "Yes, I do. As an act for my brother...A surprise present on his birthday. Speaking of which, shouldn't the birthday boy get an invitation to his own birthday party?" Itachi grinned.

XxXL

Sasuke and Sai stood outside of Zetsu's doorstep, looking the man straight into his upsetting eyes.

"Thank you for your time." Sasuke said.

"**Get away. **It was nothing. Anything for **that bitch **Konan. Now leave." Zetsu spun his ceiling-fan-weapon in his hand, then slammed the door in their faces.

"A healthy goodbye, was it not?" Sai said, throwing his fake smile onto his face.

"Whatever. We need to go."

XxXTL

Sasuke set Sai down against a low brick wall, eying their surroundings. An old parking garage. After scanning the immediate area around Zetsu's house, he spotted an old parking garage. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was empty. So now here they were, pressed a low brick wall in an abandoned parking garage.

"Shit." Sasuke said, pulling a cigarette out of the pouch slung across his back. Sai's eyes widened a bit.

"When did you put those in there?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious, which was a first for him.

Sasuke glanced down at him then took another drag. "A while ago."

"You know, I never really got to ask you, what happened to make you so cold?" such an infuriating easy question. Sasuke's hand clamped down around the cigarette. He was silent for a few minutes, so Sai was just turning away when he spoke.

"My brother." He said quietly, smoke running out of his nose. "And another certain event." Sasuke couldn't believe he was talking to Sai, the man with no emotion. When he looked down to see Sai's reaction, all he got was blank stare. Well, at least Sai was normal.

He continued to slowly pull the smoke into his lungs, letting it swirl around inside of him. It wasn't healthy.

"I really wasn't expecting you to answer that. Are you sure you're Sasuke?" Sai said, smiling his ever-ready fake smile.

"Of course I'm--" Sasuke was interrupted by a faint noise. "Sai, be as quiet as possible." he whispered.

The low sound of men talking filtered up through the layers of concrete to reach Sasuke's ears. He silently pulled out his Desert Eagle, making sure the silencer was still safely attached. AS soon as he was done, twenty men rounded the corner and began traveling up the path towards them. Luckily, they had stopped in the shadow of a group of pillars, so it would be a while before the men found them.

But Sasuke couldn't help twitching as the voices grew closer and closer. His fingers tightened around his gun.

"He said they were right up here, so where are they?" came a voice.

"Don't ask me, but keep you're mouth shut. We don't want to give away our--" And then it went silent.

Sasuke was surprised, what could have happened?

"You can come out now, Sasuke. There's no point in hiding anymore." Damn. Sasuke reluctantly got up and walked around the pillar, keeping his Desert Eagle ready. Once fully around, he was met with a strange sight: A man in a black coat similar to Zetsu's was standing around twenty dead men, a broadsword in each of his hands.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right. You wouldn't remember..." The man flipped his yellow hair over his shoulder, blocking his left eye from view. "I'm Deidara. And I just want to talk."

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. "Put down the swords first." Deidara dropped them. Sasuke relaxed his grip on his gun. "What the fuck do you want to talk about?"

"Art."

"What the hell are you talking about?

"It's simple really. Tell me, when was the last time you had a birthday party?" Deidara grinned. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes.

"Why does that matter?

"Oh, it matters very much."

"Fine. I don't remember."

"I thought so." Deidara smiled and kicked a cooling body. It flew into the air and over the low brick wall, crashing down three stories to the ground. He waited until he heard a soft thump to continue. "Well, I'm here to invite you to your very own birthday party! It was supposed to be a surprise though..."

"Who told you to invite me?" Sasuke said, raising his gun back up. The man was becoming very annoying. And he could really go for some swiss cheese, bullet or natural holes.

Deidara actually laughed at that. "Well, who usually throws a party for another person? The family members un! And who do you think in your family would want to throw you a party?"

That caused Sasuke to lower his gun, it's head bowing almost as if in submission. His parents were dead. They had been for eight years. There was no family members that would throw him a party—Itachi. "Itachi." he spat out, clenching his teeth as though to break the name between them.

"Yes!! Yes, You hit it right on the nose, un. I'm actually surprised. And here I thought you were dim-witted."

"Why the hell is Itachi throwing me a birthday party? Is it to fucking massacre me like he did my parents?! Tell me you fucking idiot!" Suddenly, the gun was fully pointed at Deidara, who just backed away in pretend fear.

"I can't answer that. I was actually surprised he wanted to throw you one. Anyway, see you in two days, Sasuke." He picked up his swords.

Sasuke shot at him, but Deidara just turned his swords flat, causing the bullets to bounce off.

"I had fun talking to you, un!" he said before he jumped over the brick wall and disappeared.

"..Fuck!" Sasuke said. And Sai, finally deciding to join him, patted him on the back. It was meant to be kind, but coming from Sai it was heartless. "That is very...unfortunate." Sai said.

"Shut up." Sasuke said. "We need to get out of here."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to find Itachi."

XxXF

Sasuke grasped unseeingly at the sheets below him, his body arched up into the air, supported by the thick hands of the person currently fucking him. He closed his eyes, the feeling of Naruto's large cock sliding in and out of him making him groan in pleasure. Each time it slid in, he could feel a part of him melt away, it was like Naruto was burning a fever out of him.

"Fuck, Naruto!" he said, his voice coming out choppy with his ragged breathing. He looked up to see Naruto arching back, burying himself inside of him. Seeing Naruto in the amount of pleasure he was in was too much. He felt a familiar feeling spread through his torso, and then cum shot out of his cock to land on both his and Naruto's chest.

Naruto couldn't last much longer himself. After a few more thrusts, he slapped himself all the way into Sasuke and unloaded all of his cum into him. Not wanting to pull out, Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips, his sweaty mouth slipping over his. Naruto loved it when they just stayed like this, his member still deep inside of Sasuke, slowly softening with the lowering of their body temperatures. It was like he was a lion, perched proudly atop his faithful rock.

"Naruto?" came Sasuke's voice, penetrating not him, but the silence this time. Naruto gazed down at him foggily, still lost in his musings.

"Yes, love?" he replied, leaning down to kiss him. Sasuke's face softened and he kissed back, not wanting to miss a chance to be closer to his adorable blond. After a few seconds though, he pulled his face away.

"I just wanted to say...I love you." he said, looking up into those beautiful cerulean eyes. Naruto smiled and kissed his nose.

"I know that." he chastised, "but I love you more!"

"Uh uh! I love you more, dobe!!" he teased.

"Nope, there's no way. I love you way more than you love me. Admit it!"

"I will not! I love you the most."

Naruto sighed and slowly rotated his hips, his nearly soft member sliding around inside of Sasuke, which caused him to gasp. "I love you more, and that's final."

Sasuke almost pouted. "Fine." Naruto just smiled and kissed his nose again. Then, unable to resist the pull of Sasuke's skin, his kissed his cheeks. And then his ears. And his eyelids. His forehead. His lips. He backed away to look at the mess he had created.

"Oh yeah! I am so da Vinci! What next? Should I make you my David?" he reached a hand down to wrap around Sasuke's still-hard cock. "No, you're already hard enough. I think I'll make you smile and be my Mona Lisa."

Sasuke just looked at him. "You can be really corny at times you know?" he said. Not that he was complaining, Naruto could make him anything he wanted him to be.

"Yeah, but I know you don't mind, my little Van Gogh."

"Does that mean you want me to cut off my ear?"

"Huh? What? No! I didn't mean..." he trailed off.

"Maybe you should study a little more before you start giving me the names of old artists. For the record, da Vinci didn't sculpt David."

Naruto suddenly changed the subject. "Why do you look up to Itachi so much?"

For a minute, Sasuke was speechless. "Well...He's got a really successful job, he's good at everything. He can do anything--"

"Not me." Naruto cut in. Sasuke smiled.

"Nope. You're mine and mine alone. Which reminds me; it's my turn to top isn't it?" he said, clearly remembering their agreement.

"Oh, umm...Well, you didn't say anything...And you were really enjoying it...and." He stopped as Sasuke pulled his lips to his and kissed him deeply. Naruto could feel his love coming through the kiss. "It's okay. I really don't care that you took me. I love you too much to care." He watched successfully as Naruto's face brightened back up.

"Yeah, but I still love you more!" he played, kissing Sasuke again.

After another half hour, they were both asleep, Naruto still resting on and in Sasuke.

XxXEF

"Hey Sasuke, I found something here." Sai said, still behind the pillar holding the pouch up to his chest.

"What is it?" Sasuke replied, angrily shooting off bullets into the dead corpses.

"It's a letter from Zetsu."

"Why would I fucking care about that right now?"

"Because, he titled it 'On the Whereabouts of Pein'" Sai knew he was triumphant when Sasuke turned around and walked over to him. He held his hand out to Sai.

"Give me that fucking letter."

XxXL,S

Zetsu swung the blade around, not spending time to watch it cleave through one man's neck as he prepared to through it into another. One flick of his arm and the blade was across the room, jutting out of the chest of a man and through his back into the wall behind him, pinning him to the wall.

He then pulled Berettas out of his coat and fired them blindly around him, a floating sea of red appearing every time a bullet connected. But like most useful things, the cartridges ran out of bullets.

Zetsu dodged a few men, then sprinted to a corner of the room and pulled one of the wires. Twenty M112 demolition charges dropped from the ceiling, and the invading men froze.

Zetsu smiled. "I was getting **fucking **sick of this place anyway."

And he pulled the cord again.

XxXTL,S

Naruto carefully walked among the ruins of Zetsu's former house. He didn't find it surprising that no one had found his body though, he wouldn't die in a place like that. He was too tenacious.

He pulled a cigarette out of his coat and lit it, inhaling the more pleasant fumes. It wasn't long until he reached a room that looked as if it might have been a bedroom. He stalked his way over to a lump of feathers and squatted down...There. He picked up what shirt, colored light gray from dust and ash. He shook it off, then smelled it, once, twice. The faint scent of blackberries and crushing lavender sweetly filled his nose. No doubt about it, Sasuke had worn that shirt. Naruto took his lighter out of his pocket, and he held it to the bottom of the shirt. It took a while, but it started to burn. He then lit his cigarette.

He watched as the shirt burned, and the fire consuming the shirt was nothing compared to the fire consuming his eyes.

He threw the shirt, and it crumpled into a flaming mass on the floor.

"I'm coming for you, Sasuke."

XxXEND

Uh huh. That's it for this chappie...Damn, This story is really starting to come together!! And yes, the flashbacks do have a point!!...Other than just fanservice xD

And many, many thanks to my reviewers!!!!!

**Hello Mitty**- Yup! and Even I don't know really where it's headed hah...

**sesshy's numba1 gurl**- I'm gonna do my best! and thankies!!

**Chobi-Xianghua**-Thanks so much for reading!!!! It means a lot!!

**coldheartedandquiet**- ...I don't know whether to thank you or to shoot Cain for saying it's not real action...**:thanks:**


	5. Don't Make Me Remember

I've been noticing, most of my muse music for this fic has been electro. Or Gothic techno. Funny how that works out.

And addressing AU-ness. - Umm...I really can't say whether or not this is an AU. Cuz if I told you, some of the plot would...NEVERMIND!!!!!!!

XxXF-Flashback XxXEF-End Flashback XxXFW-Foreword XxXP-Present Time XxXS-pov switch XxXTL-Time Lapse XxXL – Location/Situation change

Disclaim her: do it! Do it now!! XD not a chance I own this.

And yes, some answers be in this chapter.

OH!! and happy birthday Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XxXF

-_5 years ago- _

This is going to kill me. I can't believe I'm doing this. What the hell was I thinking? Some jobs are just too much...But now I can't turn back. I have to do it. And I'll lose him. I'll lose him forever.

"Shit." I mumbled, letting the rain pour down on my face, those tiny pure drops running the length of my nose, my forehead to my cheeks, in a vain attempt to purge me of my upcoming sin. I walked two steps towards the door. The raindrops came again, another vain attempt. I wonder when they'll realize it's futile? Two more steps towards the door. Seventeen more raindrops. Funny how I was counting them. Maybe they were a clock, tolling out the injustice of my crime. Or maybe they just wanted me to cool down, relax. This was just another job. Just another way to survive. This is how I live. This is how I'll die, probably. Such a funny thing life is.

I made it to the thin door, turning the handle slightly so it could not scream out any protest. It opened fairly easy, actually. Well, if the rain didn't want me to continue, the house sure did. It took only five seconds to get down the hallway, three more to open the second door that led to the master bedroom in the house. Ornate carved wood jutted out at me from every surface, and the fresh smell of wet oak assaulted my nostrils. Such a good scent...It may be enough to cover the smell of the blood I'm about to spill.

Six steps to the bed, two glances at the couple sleeping there. The were so peaceful, so silent. It was breaking my heart. I knew each of them. I knew the lines of their faces, they way their faces crinkled when they smiled. They way their hair would heave when they laughed. Their love for their son. And it was tearing me in two.

I silently slid my sword out of its sheath, careful not to make any noise. This was the hardest part; actually doing it. I slid the blade under the man's throat, and watched his eyes flutter open as the blade severed the arteries in his neck. He looked at me once, recognition flashing in his eyes before he was gone. Next, the woman. She didn't stir as her neck was sliced through. Though, at this moment I wish it was _my _neck being cut. I don't think I realized what I had done until I actually looked down and saw the blood on my hands. Then, I broke. Suddenly I was on the floor, emptying an ocean out of my eyes. It hurt, it hurt a lot. How could I have even taken this job?

-_Two weeks earlier-_

"No. I won't do it." I said, looking the man straight in the eyes. "How could you even think I would take this job?" The man whistled, and suddenly the murderous barrels of guns and the silent tips of swords were pointed at me.

"Because I will make sure that you die if you do not." he said, taking a teacup off of a tray next to him and taking a sip. "And you really don't want to die yet, do you? Don't you still have some _things_ to accomplish?" he said, a small smile on his face.

"Bastard." I spat at him, and saw the barrels and tips twitch. He just laughed back at me. "Yes, you could say that. But let me ask you another question."

He was silent for a while, before I realized he wanted me to ask. "What?"

"Do you want to be strong?" Now I was just angry.

"I don't have fucking time for this, Asuma!" I shouted.

"Answer the question."

"...Yes."

He smiled in triumph. "This is the only way to make you truly strong."

I bit my lip. "...I guess your right." How was I this weak?

-_Present-_

So now here I am, blood congealing on my hands, the smell of rust mixing with that of oak. I don't want to even see my face right now, and I can't bear to think what would happen if I saw him.

"Sasuke?" cam e a voice from the doorway; I froze in horror. I couldn't turn around. I couldn't. Not now, not here, not him! "Sasuke, is that you?" I couldn't speak. Then, his hand was on my shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I could feel his eyes drift towards the bed, I felt as he turned on the light, and I broke in half when I heard his scream. "NO!! What, what..." He noticed the blood on my hands. "Sasuke?...Sasuke, what did you do?" He shook me. "Sasuke, what the fuck did you do? Sasuke, my parents....why?" He was pinning me up against the wall. "Why did you do that to my parents?!" He punched me, but the pain on my cheek was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS?!?!" I had to get away...I couldn't face him.

I broke off his hold and ran. I couldn't face this, I had to get away. I was outside before he could yell after me. The rain was back, trying once again to purge my sins. It couldn't, and it never would. I was doomed for this. I deserved to die. And he was right, it truly did make me strong. I had to force down the feelings. I would find some way to repay Naruto, but I can't right now.

XxXS

He...what did he do? I walked over to the bed, my body half numb. Dad...Mom...Sasuke...How could you? Why would you do this?...What made you kill my parents. And then I felt a shell coming over me. Protecting me.

I pulled the sheets up over my parents faces, and blew them each a kiss. This was my goodbye. I never thought I'd feel hatred. Usually, I'm a pretty happy guy. But not now; what he did can't be forgiven. I know what I have to do. I have to kill Sasuke...That's all there is to it.

XxXEF

Naruto walked around the rubble. Every little second brought him closer to his goal, and closer to Sasuke. The hate hadn't eased one bit since that night, five years ago. It was still hard to think of what they were, inseparable, undying in their loyalty to each other...But all of that had changed, and he couldn't think of it now. It just made his job more difficult.

"Sir!" one the guards said, saluting him and dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, what is it?" he said, acknowledging the man.

"There's nothing--" he already knew that. "--here. We are heading back to base."

Naruto gave him the ok, and the man marched off. Damn, just when he was thinking clearly, he gets interuppted. But, when he thought about it, he'd already had enough time to think. Five year's worth.

The truck heading back to base whirred by him, and as it was passing he jumped and hung onto a beam on the back, staring straight forward, focusing on the future.

XxXTL

Itachi turned in his chair to see Naruto walk up to him. "Why hello, Naru-chan. How did it go today?"

Naruto stared at him. "I couldn't find him." Itachi smiled and put down his newspaper. "That's too bad. Guess you'll have to stick around with me for a little while longer." He smirked. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I'm only here until I get what I want." he said through his clenched teeth, holding back his venom like prisoners in jail. Itachi smiled again.

"You may get what you want...after I have my fair share with him. After that. Do what you will."

There was a loud knock on the door to the room, and a second later Deidara walked through the door, looking triumphant. "Itachi-san?" he began. Itachi fixed his attetnio on him. "Yes."

"Your invitation has been delivered."

"Not without some loss, I understand." Deidara shrugged. "They were in the way. Oh," he said, noticing Naruto. "hello. I didn't expect to see you here. I though you would've left by now."

Itachi smiled. "He still hasn't found what he's looking for."

Narutop ignored this and focused on something Deidara had said. "What invitation?"

Deidara looked shocked. "Why, you don't know, un? The invitation to the birthday party. You can be invited too." Naruto worked this over in his head. Invitation? To a birthday party? He didn't know anyone with a birhtday so close to...no, he did. Which meant. "You caught Sasuke."

"Whoops, did I give it away? My bad." Itachi smirked. "Shame on you, Deidara. I was hoping to tell him later. But I guess that's futile. Yes, we're throwing Sasuke a birthday party." His smile grew. "And it's going to be quite the explosion."

Naruto just shook his head and walked out of the room, too preoccupied with the news that Sasuke had been found to focus on anything else. He kept walking, not realizing where he was until sunshine and cool air smashed faintly against his face. He was on the balcony of the huge hotel their were situated in. Itchi had managed to buy the whole hotel, and he used it as his "base of operations." Didn't matter much to Naruto though. He only joined with Itachi because he knew the man had the best chance of finding Sasuke quickly. And it seemed he had. Naruto could feel himself getting closer to his goal. Two days until Sasuke's birthday, well, techinically one-and-a-half. HE had that much time to prepare himself, to steel his final resolve, to finally kill him. His hands shook slightly, giving away his anticipation. Five years he had been waiting, and now, he could be calm with knowing the fact that Sasuke would die soon.

XxXL, S

Sai silently read over his shoulder, his eyes widening at what he read. "What does it mean?" he asked as Sasuke folded up the letter and stuck it into his jacket.

Sasuke grimaced at him and then smiled. "It means we're going to be late for my party."

XxXEND

Yes, it's shorter than usual, but I just wanted to get something out on Naruto's birthday.

**sesshy's numba1 gurl** – yayz I gotz a new chapters out!! With sugar and strawberries!! **:gives you some sugar and strawberries:**

**Hello Mitty** - ^^ the birthday party is gonna be...evil. Well, it _is_ Itachi haha.


	6. Pein

Omg I'm writing chapters faster...Must be because I found some inspiration...Though what that inspiration is I have no clue.

But the sixth chapter? I've never gotten this far before...yayz for ideas!

And, I added another switch thingy.

XxXF – Flashback, XxXEF – End Flashback, XxXFW – Foreword, XxXP – Present Time, XxXS – pov Switch, XxXTL – Time Lapse, XxXL – Location/Sitaution change, XxXM - Meanwhile

Dis: Claim her! Dis, do it now! Hurry, before the fon master finds out what you are doing! And then Jade would have your ass....lol. I don't own Naruto nor Tales of the Abyss.

...since when did I start doing disclaimers?!?!?!?!

XxXP

Konan picked up the loosely wired phone and pushed the buttons rapidly. Eight...three...there, she was done. The phone rang a few times, and then a rough voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello," Konan shifted her legs "this is Konan." The voice that answered back was faintly surprised, and hurried.

"Oh, yes, the master was waiting for your phone call."

"Then put me through." Konan waited patiently as the sounds of feet scurrying greeted her through the line. A few minutes later, she heard the rough voice talking to another person, hen the person she really wanted to talk to came through.

"Konan."

"Nagato."

"I trust you've given Sasuke that letter?"

"Yes, he is most likely on his way to you as we speak."

"Grand. But, not everything is good news."

Konan lifted a cigarette to her lips and had it lit. She took a long puff before answering. "What is it?"

"Itachi moved up his plans."

"Well, that can't be too bad. But normally, Itachi is a very patient preson...Unless something happened, he would normally just wait for things to run their course."

Nagato seemed to sigh before replying. "He moved up his plan to take place a little over a day from now."

"And he did that...Ah, I see. Who knew that he could be so kind." She took another drag of the cigarette.

"Yes, I agree, it is strange. Why would he choose now to throw Sasuke a birthday party?"

Konan smirked, tapping her cigarette, watching the ashes fall quietly into their tray. "Oh, I have a very good idea why."

XxXM

"Deidara," Itachi said, folding up his newspaper, "what are we going to do about Naruto?"

Deidara thought it over before replying. "He's obviously gonna try to kill Sasuke as soon as he sees him. And you have other plans...Speaking of which, you're a truly sick bastard."

Itachi chuckled, and then motioned for Deidara to sit on his lap, which he did. "Oh, Deidara." he began, biting harshly onto his ear. "But you love sick bastards, don't you?" Deidara just gasped, and before he knew it, he was standing again and Itachi was stock still looking out of the window. "Deidara, what floor are we on?"

"The twenty-seventh."

Itachi opened the window and took an apple into his hand. He dangled the apple out of the window. "And what would happen it I accidentally dropped this apple."

"It would smash."

"Yes, accidentally of course. Would you say that would go for _anything_ being accidentally dropped out of this window?"

Deidara took a minute, then his face brightened. "That's right, un."

Itachi's eyes flashed red, and the apple crumbled into microscopic pieces. "Of course, it will all have been an accident..."

XxXL

Sasuke looked up at the high golden gates looming above him. They seemed to crush him with the enormity. Perfect.

"Sai." Sai was lagging a bit, carrying their lone bag, and rarely touching his ribs.

"Yes, Sasuke? What is it?" he said, his fake smile back in place. Well, at least that was back.

"I have to go alone from here. This gate won't open for you." Sai looked mildly surprised. "How do you know?" Sasuke looked at him and grimaced. "Because it won't open for me. I have to jump it."

Sai looked up at the gates, judging the distance to the top of them. From where he was standing, they appeared to be twenty feet tall. No one could jump that. But before he could even blink, Sasuke was at the top, glaring down at him. "Stay here."

XxXS

It should be easy. I gaged the distance, it looked to be about twenty feet, and jumped. I was soaring through the air. I actually had to concentrate to land on the top instead of flying over it. I looked down, and saw Sai squinting up at me. Hah. He couldn't do that if he tried. If he does...I glared down at him. "Stay here." It was a simple enough command, it would probably even get through that emotionally damaged skull of his. I still don't get what made him so...detached.

Oh well, it wasn't my business anyway. What I have to do now was find Pein. That's all that matters. I pulled the letter out of my pocket and read it again:

"_Travel south of the city. Enter through the golden gates and make your way all the way through the many obstacles that await. Sasuke, you must do this. And yes, I know why you want to find him too. Just remember, you can't trust anything you claim to know._

_-Zetsu"_

Two faces flashed through my mind when I read it. The first face...Was painful. The second, Kisame. Those were, in essence, the words that Kisame had told me. Just what does it all mean? And then there's the fact of the weird things I've been able to do...What does it mean? No, I can't dwell on it. I have to find Pein before it's too late. Before...my birthday.

I jumped down from the gate and started running, taking out my desert eagle and holding it in my left hand. I don't know what's coming, but I have to be prepared.

The landscape changes drastically. I had only taken a few steps before the gate became invisible. Tall oak and fir trees closed in around me, cutting off the sky and strangling the sun. It was a bit disorienting, not having the sun to tell the time or which direction I was headed. The trees themselves were obstacle then. Joy.

Suddenly, I heard a faint noise, and the knives were flying through the air towards me. I ducked, and they flew over my head, burying themselves in a tree behind me. I fired three rounds towards where the knives came from, and heard a soft thump. Well, I'd better finish the job. I stepped through the thick foliage to find...a log with three bullet holes in it. What had just happened? I shot three shots directly into someone, I know what that sounds like.

Someone chuckled behind me, and I shot two more rounds off. Then, I saw pale blue from in between the foliage. What?...I walked forward, clutching my gun. Once through, I had to blink in surprise. It was him.

"Hello there, Sasuke." Kisame said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Impossible, his grin widened. "You can't trust anything you know." he said, as if scolding a child.

"Why the fuck do you people keep saying that?" I said, putting my gun away and pulling my sword out of its sheath. This made Kisame laugh.

"Because it's true, Sasuke. And Itachi knows that better than anyone."

"What does he have to do with it?" I poised, ready to lunge at his heart.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, so oblivious to the world around you. So...blinded by your hatred. Have you not noticed?" I was ready to pierce him.

"Noticed what?"

Kisame lifted his sword before I could react and slammed the hilt into my forehead. "You aren't in the woods."

I closed my eyes and lashed out with my sword, hearing Kisame laugh. "Sasuke, open your eyes." Not because he told me, but because I had to to see, I opened my eyes....and he was right, I wasn't in the woods. I was on the front steps of a gigantic mansion. White marble ran underneath me, and veins of azure ran through that. The white and azure marble continued up the steps to ten-foot-tall columns, and then past them to gigantic stone doors. "What the fuck did you do?" I said, picking myself up. Kisame laughed again. "I opened your eyes."

I didn't have time to question, I had to find Pein.

"He's in there, you know."

I glared at him. "No really, Pein. Right in there. He's why you're here, right?" I just nodded. "Then go up the steps and through the door. You'll be surprised, I think."

"Whatever." I muttered at him, before walking up the stairs.

"Oh, and Sasuke?" Kisame called, staying still at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, what is it?"

Kisame pointed to his face. "Keep your eyes open." he laughed before he turned around and disappeared again.

Kisame...he was annoying...but helpful in his own way. I strode up the steps, and knocked on the door once. It swung in, and I stepped through. The inside of the mansion was..different. Paintings crawled the walls, and different colored rugs littered the floor. The strange thing though, was the lack of space. Even with the ten-foot hallway stretching in front of me, it still felt like I was being choked. I shook it off and walked down the hallway. I took about four steps before I was walking into the mouth of a monster. It had three huge eyes, all of them fixed on me. I took my gun and shot at all of them. Blood rained down on me and I heard a crashing sound. But the monster wasn't done. It was going to swallow me whole.

Right, remember what Kisame said, I have to keep my eyes open. I closed my eyes, concentrating on reality. When I opened them again, a broken vase was cluttered around me, the water from the vase covered my front. The blood and the crashing sound was this, I realized. I looked up and noticed at the end of the hallway a painting with three bullet holes in it. There were the eyes. I have to concentrate better.

I reached the end of the hallway, and carefully rounded the corner. I continued like this, randomly taking turns until I arrived at a large door with an eye on it. The pupil in the eye had rings around it, and immediately I knew I was at the right place. I opened the door slowly though, and carefully proceeded.

Once inside, I was greeted with the sight of a man with medium length orange hair reclining in an antique armchair. This was it. He was here.

"Pein." I said, making sure he knew I was here.

"Sasuke, come sit down, I've been waiting for you." I obliged and sat in a red chair before addressing him again.

"Can you—" He cut me off with his hand.

"I know why you're here. But first, how are you? It's been a while since I saw you." I relaxed a bit. He was right. It had been a while since I'd seen my former friend.

"I'm good." I lied. "Everything has been normal."

"Good? That's a laugh. You're never good. And normal? Becoming an assassin and running on your hatred for your brother is normal? Well, for you, yes, that is normal...Anyway, for the matter you are really here for—"

"Can you do it?" I cut in. Once again, he waved me off with his hand.

"The question is not whether I can or can't do it, the question is whether or not you really want me to. If I do, you will have to look in their faces each and every day and feel the guilt you felt that night...I remember when you came to me...Can you live with that, Sasuke?"

I took a few deep breaths, and then replied. "Yes, I want you to bring Naruto's parents back."

XxXEND

BOOM! Damn, I love these cliffies. They're just so exciting. And I have to thank being sick for giving me a bunch of writing time. Three days! Can you believe it?! Three days and I'm updating again. It's awesome!!!

And as of now, the chapters will all kinda be this long for the sake of updating faster ^^

And please review!! Let me know what you think!


End file.
